


A Birthday Gift for John

by wendymarlowe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Addiction, M/M, May be read with slash goggles (recommended)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe
Summary: Sherlock decides the perfect pre-birthday gift for John would be to get Harry sober. Harry fights back.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sej/gifts).



John came downstairs after a glorious Saturday morning lie-in to the shocking sight of his sister in sitting in his chair.

“John.” She hopped up and offered an awkward hug. Her hair was its usual mess and her clothes were mismatched and wrinkled, like they always seemed to be of late, but she had recently showered and - wonder of wonders - she didn’t smell like alcohol.

“Didn’t know you’d come by to visit me,” John said, feeling Sherlock’s imagined disdain at him stating the obvious. “Everything okay? You look . . . good.”

“I feel good.” She flashed him a smile that was more bravado than emotion. “Actually, no, I feel like shit. I haven’t had a drink in twenty-four hours and I know I’m going to be a lot more miserable before this is through. But Sherlock was right, so here I am.”

John blinked. “Sorry, you talked to Sherlock? When have you two met?”

“Yesterday morning,” Sherlock announced, appearing in the doorway to his bedroom. He was dressed in one of his impeccably tailored navy suits, not a stitch out of place, and was pulling a small navy trolley case behind him. John was reminded of the Study in Pink adventure, and Sherlock railing on about how the dead woman’s suitcase had to match her suit. _Like he’s one to talk._

“He showed up on my doorstep and dragged me out to breakfast,” Harry explained. “Pointed out that it’s your birthday next month.”

It was, but John was rather surprised Sherlock had remembered. Birthdays seemed like the kind of thing he would have deleted out of hand.

Sherlock took in John’s still-not-getting-it look and sighed dramatically. “It’s your present, John. Honestly. Do I have to explain?”

“Apparently, yes.”

Harry looked back and forth between them, a much more real smile on her face. “I see why you like him, John. He’s just as annoying as you are.”

“You care about your sister.” Sherlock ticked his points off on his fingers. “You will be experiencing your birthday in just under four weeks. Your sister’s alcohol addiction is making her unhappy and therefore making you unhappy. Tradition dictates one’s friends celebrate one’s birthday with presents, specifically with something the recipient would enjoy. You’re not a big proponent of _things_ , especially not clutter, thus buying you a physical object is unlikely to ensure maximum happiness. Clearly the best birthday present was therefore for me to convince your sister to attempt rehab for a third time in the hopes that it will finally stick. She’ll be sober and I will endeavor to ensure she stays that way, therefore you’ll be happy with your gift. _Obvious._ ”

“Ah,” John said. The fact that Sherlock hatched this particular plan at all was a bit astounding; the fact that Harry was apparently going along with it was truly a testament to how good Sherlock was at getting what he wanted. Which was why John so rarely managed to say “no” and mean it. “I’m happy for you, Harry,” he told his sister. “Really. You have to do this for you, though-”

“That’s the first half,” Harry interrupted. She shot a pointed look at Sherlock, but he just sniffed and wouldn’t meet her eye. “The second half is that yesterday afternoon, a bloke in a bloody expensive black car pulled up outside my flat and requested ‘a word.’ I didn’t know it was possible to be even more of a snobby wanker than your flatmate, but his brother fits the bill. He had some - I’ll just say ‘interesting’ - evidence about Sherlock’s drug habits. Which are still ongoing, despite his best efforts to hide it from you.”

Sherlock feigned sudden interest in the floorboards.

“I already knew,” John said quietly, brushing his fingertips against Sherlock’s elbow to emphasize his words, “but I could never find the right way to bring it up. You don’t respond well to ultimatums, I’ve learned.”

“Yes. Well.” Harry looked pointedly at John’s hand on Sherlock’s arm, and John hurriedly retracted the touch. “I texted Sherlock and said I’d go if he’ll go. He called me back and did you know he swears exactly like you?”

“Ha!” John shook his head. “I’ve only heard you swear _once_ , Sherlock, and that was at Mycroft. And really rather mild, considering.”

“This wasn’t,” Harry said. “Like I said - just like you. He must really be paying close attention-”

_“The end result,”_ Sherlock cut in, “is that Harry and I will both be unavailable for the next few weeks, barring a fascinating case that allows me to escape earlier. And following that, we will be able to celebrate your birthday with you in a non-alcoholic, likely boring manner. Which I will acquiesce to because for some ridiculous reason you consider me worthy of being your friend and as much as I _still_ maintain that my precise use of chemical stimulation is an asset to The Work-”

“It’s not,” John murmured.

“-I acknowledge that it is a source of concern for you. And as I’m not addicted, I should be able to give it up easily. For your sake.”

“It needs to be for yours. But - thank you.” John launched himself forward and squashed Sherlock and Harry both into a rather over-emphatic hug. None of the three of them were big on physical affection like hugs but Sherlock was the most amazing, brilliant man _ever_ and he just couldn’t help it. “This is already the best birthday present ever,” he admitted.

Harry stretched up to press a dry kiss against his temple. “I’m gonna try to give you something you want almost as much,” she murmured in his ear. “If I can convince him to admit he wants you too.”

John nearly choked on his own tongue, but he didn’t contradict her. And didn’t point out that Sherlock had very, very good hearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Detoxing is a long, hard road, and this John is offering virtual hugs to any of you who are dealing with addiction issues, present or past, this season. Feel free to speak up in the comments if you want to make a public(-ish) statement, if you think it will help you. Or if you just want to let others know they're not going through it alone.


End file.
